Thomas Tries His Best
Thomas Tries His Best is the thirteenth episode of the ninth season. Plot The engines are very busy delivering items to help set up the fair and all are looking forward to it, especially Thomas. However, that afternoon, he is told by the Fat Controller to take some of Farmer McColl's chickens from Dryaw to Brendam. When Thomas arrives at Dryaw, Farmer McColl is not there; his lorry has a flat tyre, so Thomas must wait. Then James arrives and tells Thomas that he can go over to the fair and be back before Farmer McColl turns up. Thomas agrees with James and leaves Dryaw to see the children at the fair. However, Thomas begins to panic and worries that Farmer McColl might come whilst he is gone, a red signal might hold him up, and the Fat Controller will be cross if he is late with the chickens. Thomas puts his job first and reverses back to Dryaw. By the time Farmer McColl arrives at Dryaw with the chickens, it is already evening. Once the chickens are loaded up in his van, Thomas leaves for Brendam. At Abbey, Thomas meets Gordon, who tells Thomas that if he goes fast he will be on time to see the fair. So when their signals turn green, Gordon departs with the express, closely followed by Thomas who speeds away. However, Gordon's next signal is green whilst Thomas' is red. Thomas brakes hard and the chickens get very cross. As soon as he stops, Thomas remembers that he was told to go slowly with the chickens, which he does for the rest of the journey. By the time he gets to Brendam, it is already night and Thomas knows he will not be able to go to the fair. However, it turns out that Thomas can go to the fair as a new generator is needed to run attractions at the fair. Once there, the generator is unloaded and put to work, bringing the fair back to life. Thomas is very happy that, against all the uncertainties, he is at the fair. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (does not speak) * Henry (does not speak) * Percy (does not speak) * Cranky (does not speak) * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) Locations * Dryaw * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Maithwaite * Abbey * Peel * Kellsthorpe Trivia * A deleted scene of Thomas asking Emily to take the chickens is shown in the tenth season interactive segment, Farmer McColl's Farm. * In Germany this episode is called "Thomas Has A Good Idea". In Norway it is named "Thomas Does His Best". In Japan it is called "Thomas is Hard". The Gaelic title is "Thomas the Diligent". Goofs * At the beginning, Thomas has Percy's whistle sound. * Farmer McColl has railway access at his farm, so there was no need for him to deliver the chickens to Dryaw station by lorry. * It would have required more than one generator to power the funfair. * A brakevan should have been added to Thomas' train. Gallery File:ThomasTriesHisBest1.jpg|James File:ThomasTriesHisBest2.jpg|Thomas File:ThomastrieshisBest4.jpg File:ThomasTrieshisBest5.jpg|Thomas at the docks File:ThomasTriesHisBest6.PNG File:ThomasTriesHisBest7.PNG File:ThomasTriesHisBest8.PNG File:ThomasTriesHisBest9.PNG File:ThomasTriesHisBest10.jpg|Henry File:ThomasTriesHisBest11.jpg|Edward File:ThomasTriesHisBest12.jpg|Thomas and Gordon File:ThomasTriesHisBest16.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasTriesHisBest18.jpg|Deleted scene Episode File:Thomas Tries His Best - British Narration|UK narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes